Friends With The Enemy
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: Harry goes to the library and finds Draco, deciding it would be best to ask him for help he does so, finding out a few secrets Draco would rather keep quiet. Drarry. Rated T to be safe.


**_A totally awesome author by the name of SaraHelen inspired me to write this. I read their story called One Sick Love Story and I was like "I should really write a Drarry fic of my own... Her story is great." I also scared myself because before I read it, I have a cold by the way, I texted my best friend Fran and I said "IM DYINGGGGGG" which is one of Draco's lines. Then another totally awesome author, Evil Cosmic Triplets, inspired me to actually type it up to post it. Other wise you wouldn't be getting this so soon, you'd probably be getting this sometime after December Lolz. So... Yeah. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Draco sneered at Harry as he passed him in the halls. "Late again, Potter?"

"Shut up Malfoy."

Draco shrugged an continued on his way. He wasn't exactly sure what he should be doing, his afternoon classes had been canceled due to a spread of the Wizard Flu. He sighed deeply and headed for the library where he sat, pushing a pair of black frames onto his nose, and opening a book.

If anyone saw him he swore to himself he would hex them. Especially if it was Potter. He shivered at the thought and buried deeper in the book.

Shortly after someone entered the library, muttering to themselves angrily about not being wanted of the sudden class cancelation. Certain that it was Granger Draco threw his glasses off, putting then between his legs. The person muttered a few choice words as they turned into a nearby isle.

Draco felt himself go red when he recognised the voice. It was Harry, and he was getting closer to Draco. Feeling it was useless to run, Draco pretended to be reading when Harry exited the isle that led to his table.

Harry stopped muttering when he spotted Draco. He looked around to see if Crabbe of Goyle were nearby. They weren't.

Draco's breath hitched slightly when Harry sat across from him. He glanced up at Harry with a scowl. "What do you want, Potter?"

Harry flushed slightly. "I'm not sitting here because I like you-"

"I never said you were."

"-I need a touter..."

Draco blinked. "Then why don't you ask Granger?"

"Her lessons are hard too follow and since the teacher likes you it might be a safer choice to ask you." He twiddled his thumbs in embarrassment.

After a minute of silence Draco spoke again. "Well? Get on with it Potter, we don't have all century."

"I was wondering..." Harry averted his eyes then looked back into Draco's expectant grey ones. "did you understand the steps of how to make the truth serum? I was... thinking of something else when he taught it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's obvious you were because when Snape called you out you instantly blurted 'It wasn't me! I swear!'" Harry flushed again. Draco sighed. "I'll help you, but don't expect me to repeat myself." He muttered, pulling a roll of parchment from his bag and laying it on the table.

It took nearly thirty minutes before Harry understood it. Harry smiled, a foreign gesture towards Draco coming from him, and gathered his things together. "Thanks." He reached for his quill at the same time Draco did and their hands touched for the briefest moment before Draco's hand retreated.

"Don't expect this to happen again." Draco scowled.

"Of course not." Harry said awkwardly as he pulled a book from his bag, settling back in his chair to read it. It was a Muggle book that Ron's father had found interesting and sent to him on his birthday.

Draco glanced at it curiously. "'The Wizard of Oz'?"

"It's a Muggle book..." Harry shrugged, trying not to be so embarrassed.

Draco snorted, looking around again. He slowly placed his glasses on and continued to read his book, hoping fruitlessly that Harry wouldn't notice. The stupid bloke just had to, didn't he?

"You look good in glasses. Why don't you wear them more often?" Draco jumped at Harry's sudden question, glaring over the top of his book with a violent blush dusting his cheeks.

"It's none of your concern, Potter."

"I won't tell anyone. I've noticed you squinting in class occasionally."

"You'd better not tell anyone I have glasses." Draco glared harder. "If you do I'll curse you personally." Harry rolled his eyes and tried to fight off an amused grin. "What are you smiling about, Potter?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"One condition."

"What?"

"I won't tell on one condition."

"Which is?" Draco's heart was pounding now.

"I want to know how you really feel about me."

Draco blinked. "I refuse."

"Suit yourself, soon everyone will be talking about your glasses."Harry shrugged, getting up.

"You wouldn't." Draco yelped quietly, panic prickling in his chest.

"I would."

Draco's heart plummeted past his feet. "Fine. I don't hate you, if that's what you mean."

"And?" Harry prompted.

"You're still annoying."

"And?"

"... I felt betrayed by you."

"And?" He was insisting now, though his expression had softened.

"God, I don't know what more you want, Potter." Draco pushed past Harry, they had walked to the library doors, still wearing his glasses.

"Why do you pick on me?" Harry pressed, keeping up with Draco.

Draco went silent. "I'm not answering that."

"It's alright if you sway that way." Harry shrugged, causing Draco to sputter nonsensically. "Ron's bi. He and I were together for a while before he fell for Hermione."

Draco wore an expression as if trying to process this new information. Was Harry bi, or straight up gay? "Where do you fall?"

Harry shrugged, his face tinting a sweet pink. "I lean mor towards guys... You?"

"I'm not really sure." Draco scuffed his shoe against the ground. He was too cute and Harry had to look away.

"You really are adorable with those glasses."

Draco stopped in his tracks. "Sorry, what?"

"I said you were adorable."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Draco grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into the closest empty classroom. "What game are you playing at Potter?"

"Life?" Harry squeaked as Draco pressed him against the wall, wand held to his throat threateningly.

Draco smirked. "Scared Potter?" Harry gulped. Draco lowered his wand and Harry instantly pulled him into a kiss. He pulled back a few seconds later looking anywhere but at Draco. The blonde just stood with a shocked expression. He stared at Harry. "What was that?"

"A kiss." Harry whispered.

"I know that. Why?"

"I couldn't hold back anymore." Harry's voice was nearly inaudible and tears were starting to brim his eyes.

"Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Will you...?" Harry squeaked before staring into Draco's eyes. "Draco, will you go out with me?"

Draco smirked, hissing Harry. "Dot be stupid. Why wouldn't I?"

Harry smiled and they walked hand in hand towards the large dining hall for dinner.

* * *

**_Wow. I realise they kinda went OOC... In my mind anyway... Thanks for reading. Please leave a review to help me get better. Peace out! ~Cat._**


End file.
